psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is an Enforcer working in the MWPSB's Division 1 during 2112. He is demoted from the rank of Inspector to Enforcer after his Psycho-Pass rises to an unacceptable level after witnessing the violent death of Masaoka, who is revealed to be his father. Appearance Ginoza is a tall young man with black hair and green eyes. In S1, his hair is chin length and grown out to partially cover his face. He wears eyeglasses despite the fact that he has perfect vision. He does so because he believes that wearing them will help to preserve his Psycho-Pass; however, during the final exchange between Ginoza and Masaoka, the older man tells him that his eyes look exactly like his own when he was young. After that, and following a two-month stint in a rehabilitation center, Ginoza stops wearing them saying he no longer wishes to hide the resemblance between himself and his father. This development appears to parallel Ginoza coming to terms with other similarities between Masaoka and himself following Masaoka's self-sacrifice to save Ginoza's life.Perfect World Ginoza is typically seen wearing a dark suit, white shirt and dark tie. In the field, he wears a high-collared black pea-coat. After losing his left arm, he is fitted with a prosthetic arm strikingly similar to the one Masaoka possessed. After becoming an Enforcer, he trims his hair and begins wearing a brown trench coat also similar to the one Masaoka used to wear.Psycho-Pass 2 His incessant training as an Enforcer improves his body tone, as well. In 2116, Ginoza allows his hair to grow and pulls it back into a ponytail.Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass Personality As an Inspector, Ginoza is an effective senior officer, capable of balancing the requirements of the Chief and working efficiently with Division 1's personnel. He is an astute observer of human behavior and an excellent detective but because he relies on data more than intuition, he comes off as somewhat rigid when it comes to his work. This attitude stems from Ginoza's bitterness over Masaoka's latent criminal designation and demotion from Inspector to Enforcer when Ginoza was a boy, shaping his view that Inspectors should not develop attachments to Enforcers since such ties will cloud one's own Psycho-Pass. He, therefore, maintains his distance and literally considers the Enforcers as "hounds" ‒ as they are called ‒ with himself as their "shepherd" ‒ as Inspectors are called. Ginoza is contrary with both Masaoka and Kogami, his former colleague and friend, because he sees their demotions to Enforcers as personal betrayals, leaving him with feelings of abandonment. Despite his loathing of Masaoka as an Enforcer, Ginoza still subconsciously craves his approval as a father. Furthermore, Masaoka's faith in Kogami incites feelings of jealousy and inferiority despite the fact that Ginoza's skills are equal to Kogami's. When Akane Tsunemori joins Division 1, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kogami. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Tsunemori will also be subverted, though it is he who begins to stumble in his job performance. When his Hue begins to grow cloudy, he ignores advice to seek treatment and continues to focus on work. His complex emotions, combined with the pressures of the job and the burden of keeping his Psycho-Pass clear, wrack Ginoza with deep anxiety leading to emotional exhaustion. The violent and untimely death of Masaoka creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, resulting in a sharp rise in his Crime Coefficient to 140 and his designation as a latent criminal. Ginoza enters treatment but leaves after only two months, returning to the MWPSB as an Enforcer working under the very trainee he used to supervise, Akane Tsunemori. As an Enforcer, Ginoza exhibits significant changes both as an individual and as a law enforcement agent. Beneath a cool exterior, Ginoza is shown to have a compassionate side and is protective of those with whom he works and is greatly grieved to see family and friends suffer or die. It is unknown how he actually feels about his demotion, but he is well-suited to the straightforward work of an Enforcer. On a personal level, Ginoza's hobbies include gardening and collecting coins. He adopted the former from his grandmother and the latter from his grandfather. He is fond of dogs and holds a dog therapist's license; and is allowed to keep his Siberian husky Dime even after his demotion to Enforcer. Ginoza is good at tennis, skiing and kendo. In an audio drama, it is shown that he has excellent skills in handling firearms. His favorite food is bread; his least favorite is mulukhiyah. He sleeps for six hours per day. Personal Background Early Life Born in Tokyo to Tomomi Masaoka and Sae Ginoza. At the age of nine years, Masaoka is admitted to a rehab center due to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass. This fact contributes to Ginoza's subsequent loathing for latent criminals. He throws himself into his studies, especially of law and criminal justice, to escape the reality of having a latent criminal as a parent. He joins the MWPSB rather than other equally suitable occupations in the subconscious hope of reconnecting with his father. During high school, Ginoza meets and is befriended by Shinya Kogami who saves him from being bullied by classmates.Audio Drama 11 ‒ "Our Encounter" The two, though different in personality, are both excellent students and enjoy studying and playing together. They soon become best friends and when Ginoza tells Kogami his future plans of becoming an Inspector, Kogami soon decides to do the same. Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Hitotsubashi 4-76-D (as an Inspector) Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Adachi-ku, Senju, Asahi 6-23c Akiho Ginoza (relation: grandmother) Education March 2100 ‒ Graduates from 2nd Higashi Tokyo Secondary School February 2100 ‒ Enters Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies March 2104 ‒ Graduates from Entered Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies Work History April 2104 ‒ Enters MWPSB; enters Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center September 2104 ‒ Finishes from Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2104 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Inspector February 2113 ‒ Resignes due to Psycho-Pass deterioration; is confined to Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center March 2113 ‒ Is released from Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center April 2113 ‒ Reassignes to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications September 2093 ‒ Gains Garden Designer Level I June 2103 ‒ Achieves National Legal Professional Level I August 2102 ‒ Gets Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I May 2106 ‒ Achieves Dog Therapist License Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami is Ginoza's former partner and his best friend since high school, despite having somewhat opposing dispositions and personalities in the series. Kogami, though appearing at times to be erratic and unreliable, is very level-headed, efficient and self-controlled as opposed to Ginoza, who gives the impression of being incredibly together and organized, but is actually riddled with anxiety and insecurity, probably due to his worries about his Psycho-Pass. His relationship with Kogami seems more towards that of a co-worker relationship and is, at some times, strict and cold. Despite this, Ginoza still accepts whatever conclusion or any evidence Kogami presents during investigations. Ginoza still cares for and worries about his friend, despite his latent criminal status, as shown when he hesitates to shoot Kogami with a hacked Dominator, just before Tsunemori interferes and shoots Kogami with Non-Lethal Paralyzer. When Kogami escapes, Ginoza comments that life with freedom is more suitable for him. When the two reunite in 2116, Ginoza stated that Kogami becomes a total bandit after Kogami escapes from him. Ginoza's devious nature make him warn Kogami to be far away from the detectives – especially Tsunemori. ]] Akane Tsunemori In 2112, Tsunemori is a new Inspector assigned to Division 1, and Ginoza is her supervisor who is shown to be critical of her style of detective work and her instincts, scolding her in public and in front of the Enforcers. In fact, he is actually concerned for her Psycho-Pass, having seen similar things happen to his father Masaoka and to his best friend Kogami.Invitation from the Abyss He once even commanded Kagari and Kogami not to say bad things about her cooking, and eat everything up she cooked, as he didn't want her Hue to cloud because of criticism.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" His eventual demotion, Tsunemori's professionalism and a growing mutual respect for one another leads to a change of attitude from critical to admiring of her abilities as a detective and individual ethics which includes treating the Enforcers like human beings. As an Enforcer, he helps Tsunemori gain confidence and independence and to develop the necessary coping skills she needs as the the Inspector of Division 1.Smoldering Traces By 2116, Ginoza is a staunch ally of Tsunemori, supporting her judgment while adding his own views on cases and even chastising other Inspectors who speak ill of her. He also persuades her to keep a balanced outlook regarding Shinya Kogami. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka is Ginoza's father, a former detective and one of the Enforcers in Division 1. The father-son relationship is strained after Masaoka is demoted from Inspector to Enforcer, and Ginoza and his mother endure the ridicule that ensues, especially Ginoza during his high school years. As an adult and Masaoka's superior, he seems to have little respect for the man who fathered him and rarely communicates with him; however, as his Psycho-Pass grows cloudy, the two men interact more frequently. Later, Masaoka sacrifices himself in order to protect his son from a bomb rather than fulfill his duty as Ginoza was ordering him to do. Masaoka's death led to Ginoza's Psycho-Pass to rise, leading him to become a latent criminal himself. Two months after his father's death, Ginoza is shown talking to him at his gravesite in a respectful manner indicating that amends have been made. Ginoza stops covering his face with his hair and using eyeglasses to cover his eyes which are similar to Masaoka's. He obtains a prosthetic arm just like his father had, as well. Risa Aoyanagi Aoyanagi entered the MWPSB at the same time as Ginoza, the two knowing one another for years. Aoyanagi helps Kogami investigate Makishima at Ginoza's request. Despite Ginoza's demotion to Enforcer, the two still communicate well. Aoyanagi goes to Ginoza's home where he offers her a drink and comforts her when she blames herself for killing Kozuki.The Devil's Proof Mika Shimotsuki As Shimotsuki despises people with a high Crime Coefficient, she dislikes Ginoza. She also resents his nagging and the fact that Tsunemori trusts him for a number of reasons, but mainly because she trusts his instincts as a previous Inspector. Ginoza is aware of Shimotsuki's dislike of him but continues to give advice in order for Tsunemori's team to operate smoothly. Teppei Sugo After Sugo mistakenly kills Inspector Risa Aoyanagi with the Assault Dominator provided by Division 3, he goes to Ginoza to apologize. Ginoza understands his feelings, but doesn't want to see him at that time.Unforbidden Games During the incident at the Drone Factory, Sugo thanks Ginoza for saving his life from the hacked drones.Those Who Cast Stones Later Sugo uses the Assault Dominator to paralyze Mizue Shisui, who has endured many Non-Lethal Paralyzers from the other Enforcers. Ginoza is relieved at Sugo's arrival, albeit late. They form an understanding and get along together well.What Color? Trivia *Ginoza's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEAJ-39875-2. *Ginoza's ID as an Inspector is 00475-AEAJ-39875-1. *He is designated as Shepherd 1, as an Inspector, and Hound 1, as an Enforcer. *Ginoza reads books about law and politics and rarely reads any fiction, except for Leo Tolstoy and Ivan Turgenev. *His favorite book is Turgenev's Fathers and Sons. He was first interested in its title and once he had started, he couldn't stop reading. *His favorite saying is, "The fool learns from experience while the wise learn from history." *Dime was once used to participate in Tokyo Dog Show 2112, which was undercovered by Ginoza and Kogami. He also helped the men to capture the culprit.Audio Drama 8 ‒ "Dogs of CID, 24 Hours a Day" *Ginoza's wish was to be muscular which his workouts as a new Enforcer help him to realize. *In addition to Dime, Ginoza also had another dog named Ron, who died. *His favorite fashion style is "simple." *His hobbies are walking Dime indoors, taking care of decorative plants and collecting coins. *His favorite item in his room is a digital photo stand, which is full of memories about his dogs. *Ginoza takes his last name from his mother. *Ginoza's motto used to be "Do not betray," but now it's "Believe." *Ginoza's strength is "Responsibility toward his obligation," while his weakness is low self-esteem ("Glasses" as his profile shows). *As of 2116, he takes training in Judo and Karate. *Sasayama once bullies him by telling him a lie about Valentine's Day and calling him "Ginoza-sensei," without Ginoza realizing that it was meant to insult him. *Gen Urobuchi, along with the staff of the Psycho-Pass Committee, like teasing Ginoza's character more than any other in the series. In one interview, Urobuchi said, "I want to play a joke on this typical glasses-wearing elite." In truth, he states that Ginoza is as good a detective as Kogami, but is trapped in his conservative persona, envy of Kogami and the difficult dynamic that exists between his father and himself. Gallery Nobuchika 1.png|Ginoza is reading the file of the victim (Kimihiko Hayama) on his holo-device (at the begining of 0104 Nobody Knows Your Mask) Ginoza 12.png|Ginoza is slightly injured, due to the explosion of the bomb in Masatake Mido's hideout (in 0105 Nobody Knows Your Face) Ginoza 10.png|Ginoza is waiting for Kogami and Tsunemori (at Division's office, in 0109 Fruit of Paradise) Ginoza 11.png|Ginoza disapproves of Tsunemori going and seeing Joji Saiga, following Kogami's advice (still in 0109 Fruit of Paradise) Littlegino.jpg Ginoza 13.png Ginoza 14.png Ginoza Tsunemori 5.png Ginoza 16.jpg Nobuchika 2.png Ginoza 17.png Ginoza x.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Inspectors Category:Manga Characters